headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Green Arrow: Year One 3
"Year One (Part 3)" is the title to the third issue of the Green Arrow: Year One comic book limited series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Andy Diggle with artwork and inks by Mark "Jock" Simpson. Jock also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. The story was colored by David Baron and lettered by Jared K. Fletcher. It was edited by Mike Carlin with Tom Palmer, Jr. as associate editor. This issue shipped with an October, 2007 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Synopsis A gunman from the seaplane continues to fire at Oliver, but Ollie manages to respond with two well-placed arrows. The pilot loses control and the plane crashes into the side of a mountain. Ollie scales the side of the mountain to inspect the wreckage and manages to acquire a pair of boots in the process. Wandering around the volcanic base of the mountain, Ollie finds tilled fields of poppy seed. He also meets a pregnant woman who tells him that China White uses slave labor to cultivate the poppies for heroin. China White and Hackett arrive at the sight of the downed plane, and Ollie hides in the brush. China orders Hackett to find out who is responsible for the plane crash. She also has him finish off the surviving crewmen. As night falls, Oliver encounters Hackett in the jungle. Hackett opens fire on him with his machine gun, but Ollie pins him to a tree with an arrow. Hackett draws a handgun and tags Ollie in the shoulder. He then frees himself from the arrow and produces a grenade launcher, which he fires in Ollie’s direction. The attack fails to produce the desired results however, and the tree falls down on top of Hackett. Ollie is bleeding profusely and collapses to the ground. Everything goes white. Appearances * Oliver Queen * Taiana * China White, Chien Na Wei * Hackett * Unnamed mercenary * Unnamed seaplane pilot * None * Human * Pacific Ocean :* South Pacific ::* Fiji ::* Starfish Island * Hand-crafted bow and arrows * Grenade launcher * Pistol * Seaplane Notes & Trivia * This issue shipped to retailers on Wednesday, August 8th, 2007. * This issue is reprinted in the Green Arrow: Year One trade paperback and hardcover collections. The hardcover edition was released in April, 2008, and the trade paperback collection was released in April, 2009. * This is the first appearance of Chien Na Wei, also known as China White. A version of this character the CW Network television series Arrow. Played by actress Kelly Hu, she is introduced in the second episode of season one titled, "Honor Thy Father". * This is the first appearance of Taiana. A version of this character, named Taiana Venediktov, appears on the CW Network television series Arrow. Played by actress Elysia Rotaru she was introduced in the second episode of season four titled, "The Candidate". Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * References Category:Green Arrow: Year One Vol 1 Category:2007/Comic issues Category:October, 2007/Comic issues Category:Dan DiDio/Executive editor Category:Andy Diggle/Writer Category:Mark Simpson/Penciler Category:Mark Simpson/Inker Category:Mark Simpson/Cover artist Category:Mark Simpson/Cover inker Category:Mark Simpson/Cover colorist Category:David Baron/Colorist Category:Jared K. Fletcher/Letterer Category:Tom Palmer, Jr./Associate editor Category:Mike Carlin/Editor Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries